We Thrive in the Dark
by Etchers
Summary: A story from Izuna's point of view, detailing his spiraling obsession with Madara and how it consumes him.
1. Staccato Tongue

_My brother bore me. _  
_We will herald out graceless demise with staccato tongues. _  
_My brother as my saviour. _  
_Perched on the roof of our mouths. _  
_My brother as my crutch and my carer. _  
_Sucking in your air as life._

Your limbs twist around me and collapse me. Sucking my collarbone dry. Who knows what wakeful moments you have in your dreams? Who knows what worlds you find in your sleep? The terrors come quick and fast and I know by your jolting that it is beginning. Your arms wrap like coils around my throat. Snake boy, wolf boy. Scolding me to hold you tightly as you whimper.

_Madara. Brother._

Night wakens with us and the owls begin to call to one another. They dance in circles in their mating dance. Disrupting the bats that roost in our haunt. This safe haven is now filled with dark shapes. The mane of your hair thrashing as I hold your head up. So you don't crack your skull against the floor. Who would I be to leave here, walk to Konoha on my lonesome, to tell the clan you died in my arms? Your naked body clutches mine. We are one in that moment and I see us for what we are. Lovers. Liars. Cheaters. Fools. What would the Hokage say if he saw you clutching your brother like so. Melding me with you as your scream curses in your sleep. You scream his name too. The syllables sharp and static on your tongue.

My mouth stops your screaming as I enter the cavern of your mouth. Your teeth are sharp and violent as your temper. The blood that drips between us is a mix of our own. We are one, same blood, same noise. I will awake with you in the morning and I will love you as I need to. For nothing can exist in my world without you. Perfect creature of the night bringing your darkness into the day.

_My brother knows my weakness well. _  
_Tainted flesh of the cleanest sin, I become thee. _  
_Brother walking flesh of wolves. _  
_I soften the blow with my fists. _  
_My brother, my own private nightingale. _  
_How sweet you soothe me to rest._

Your eyes flicker open and two dark pupils contract and bring forth red. The edges frayed with blindness. The kiss ends and we keep our lips together as a silent greeting. Moon full as it bays its light upon us, shrouding us in yellow light. Tongue slipping into my mouth, your way of shocking and taking control. I reel back in mock outrage but the glint in your eyes tells me you know my secret. All the world is yours to gaze upon and I would never cheat like you. Using my cursed bloodline for such hollow pleasures. Our skin glistens together, from the outside could anyone even tell us apart?

The war you brought with you as you tense inside me. Breaking us apart and bringing us together until our rhythm is singular. Two pieces of one another, connecting, breaking, connecting, losing ourselves. Where to we go when we traverse the stars? When the end is nothing as sweet as the beginning? The bats return to roost but I am unaware of them. All I see is the muddy shape of you. Holding yourself up with delicate, shaking wrists. I push further into myself, finding a peace I can only know with you. My cries reach out to the sky, cracking the pulsating Earth in half…

_Madara…_


	2. Febrile

_We announce our febrile passions. _  
_Loudly into the blood of our fathers. _  
_Water tumbling like dewdrops from your pours. _  
_Sweat sticking to us and connecting us. _  
_Show me the disease in Uchiha blood. _  
_So I can be whole once again._

Your heart beats wildly as you pin me to the ground. Moths and sneaky creatures pour from the long grass, glittering their way into the sun. The grass fluttering with butterfly wings, lost in the darkness of your eyes. Kisses leave sharp trails along my jaw, biting into soft flesh. I am not the warrior I fought to be. Only here to give in to your whims, to show you the happiness only my body can give you.

We melt into one another. Our shapes colliding to give in to the lust in our bones. The sun streams down, the open ground around us pulsating. My back arches in pain as you push forward. The violence in your bloodline clear in the thrust. I feel water on my face and in the confusion of pleasure. I presume it has began raining. As I look up I notice how readily the tears fall from your eyes. My hand snakes up to grasp your face, I hold back the throws of pain my body is revolving towards. You look at me and I wonder who would laugh at the great Madara Uchiha crying over his brother's naked body. You whisper from the slit of your mouth that this is wrong, that I shouldn't force you to do these things. Hushing him, I tighten my mouth around him. Shooting shards of violet pain creeping on my spine. I answer back, my agony clear in the harsh tone of my words.

_"I only do this for you. _  
_Only for you. _  
_For I am yours and nothing can break us. _  
_As long as we have each other."_

At my words, you lose your sense of time and each forceful measure, becomes a race. You're plunging deep and each jolt of your pleasure, only equals pain for me. I wrench forward in the throws of agony. Blood flowing in an even stream from the centre of the abuse. Reeling forward you throw yourself back. Stars glint in my vision. My orgasm breaking the coils of death. The liquid between us giving a small amount of relief to the ache as it flows down. Lost in the beauty of the universe, you finish without my notice. Your guttural snorts echoing into the forest. A creature answers and I'm sure is disappointed when you don't call back. You fall onto my chest. Your hair tickling exposed ribs. I know you are traversing the plains of space with me as your breathing slows to a halt. Breaking and coming back in harsh coughs. You pull out of me and sit down beside me, cradling my head in your arms. Planting kisses on the crevasses of my cheeks. I love you brother, I love you.

_Who knows the strains of time but lovers?_  
_That there is no infinite space ahead. _  
_Our family create monsters but an angel are you. _  
_For I can only find peace here._


	3. Pinnacles and Shrines

_Keeping some part free from influence  
Pining for a boy who was never there  
A fox keens for a lost mate and we begin,  
To walk to a faux home, maddening steps.  
Each key sounding on a broken piano._

You wander ahead on the blackened road; we don't take through the trees today. Into branches and leaves, our steps perfectly in time. I usually let you fly ahead as if you're winning an imaginary race. You always smile when you fall to the gates of Konoha, as if it's the first time you've felt land under your feet. Your heavy armour dragging you down, to lie in soft grass like a newborn.

I hear a bell ring in our village, is it calling us or them? I realise I have begun to think like you. Always at war, with my own nature. Wanting to destroy all that I love. To see a sword pierce flesh something exquisite, not an act of unspeakable filth. An urge acted upon when it should have been suppressed. In my thoughts, I am for a moment lost and you are far ahead.

Men career away, women grasp their children. Fear of the great Uchiha Madara, fresh in their minds. You make sure to stride so warriors can hear the clinking of your fan against your armour. It was a sound known throughout the lands, to hear that meant to call for Senju Hashirama. The only one who could stand before you and live. The man that now sits in his office and dictates to the Uchiha where they can go and who with.

_We have danced in their blood.  
Yet now we bow like caged animals.  
Flinging ourselves through fire in fear.  
The great family, blind like grasht in daylight.  
Bowing to masters who made the trees.  
Who shelter the village not hidden in leaves but in blood._

You're gone from my sight as I mutter to myself. Poetry of noiseless days in the forest, the only time I don't receive my own brand of stares. Uchiha Izuna, the mad, the wanderer, a man of nothing. Lost Uchiha genius, whose mind floated out to the woods one day. If madness is what I need to love my brother, as I do. I will happily take that. Madness is a small price to pay for perfection.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot you. The black glinting over red, covering my virginal eyes. I kept my Sharingan, kept them close. Did not waste their power like you did, foolish brother. You step into the Hokage tower and you haven't turned and noticed me. I believe it is more that you want me to follow. Another trick to oust the Senju I believe. Sighing, I run after you. Leaping on the outside of the building in the evening light. Forgetting the streets are not yet deserted. If I was Madara, they would call immediately and have me forcefully removed but no one cares about Izuna who speaks to shadows.

_Five lives, the eldest cat takes his dying breath.  
Four breaths, before he knows the end is close.  
Three ends, living and brought back from death's gate.  
Two gates, the nightmare realm and Konoha's monstrosity.  
One village, and one leader to guard the path._

A window and I pull myself through, to walk into the Senju's office. Hoping for his blood to drip between the wooden floors and onto the bleeding guards beneath. Instead my brother's tongue is licking sweat from the Senju's throat. His eyes open, my brother looks at me and he wishes to drive me away. My mind fights but I am branded a failure in the end. My head burns and I remember his eyes, the blindness travelling into his cornea's. He will not have much time left before he is left beautiful but useless.

_ Beware the betrayer they said, I always believed it to be me. _


End file.
